A Twist of Fate
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione's whole life is thrown for a curve as is several other people's. Will those who never thought they would be together in their world get together like they were in another world? Will they see what is right in front of them and accept it? When a twist of fate comes their way how will everyone act? Will love pull them together or tear them apart? AU! Many couples!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story came to me and will not leave me alone so that I can edit my other stories…. So here is a new one for you all…. **This story will be AU in a lot of ways!**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius was sitting in his study talking to Severus, Albus, Narcissa, Remus, Rabastan, and surprisingly Rudolphus about changing sides when he felt the wards shift around Malfoy Manor. He frowned and tensed up as he looked at Albus. "Albus you didn't give Draco permission to leave Hogwarts tonight did you?"

Albus shook his head and sat up straighter when he saw the way Lucius held himself. "No, I didn't Lucius. Why?"

Lucius drew his wand as he stood up. "Because someone just crossed the wards. The only ones who can do that are those in this room and those who have Malfoy blood or are with someone who has Malfoy blood. If Draco is at school then nobody should be able to cross the wards."

Albus, Severus, Remus, Rabastan, and Rudolphus all stood up and drew their wands. However before they could even move four steps forward they all stopped in their tracks as a large group of people landed in front of them.

Lucius' eyes widened at the sight of all the people who had landed in front of him and the others. His eyes widened even further when his eyes landed on some of the kids that were in the group. He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Who are you? How did you get through my wards?"

His eyes widened again when one of the young children looked up and squealed "Daddy!"

His mouth dropped open but before he could say anything he found himself with an armful of a girl that couldn't be more than six years old who threw herself at him. He caught her in his arms and struggled to stay on his feet as he looked carefully at the girl in his arms. "Why did you call me Daddy little girl?"

One of the older men who had come with the children cleared his throat. "She called you Daddy because that is who you are to her. I have letters for Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Cissa."

At the man's voice everyone gasped but it was Remus who hissed "How are you here? Five of us here saw you go through the veil. Who are you? I know that you are not Padfoot!"

Sirius sighed. "Actually I am Padfoot, Moony. When I went through the veil I was still alive so it spit me back out. However I ended up in another world. The world that I ended up in was also quite a few years ahead of this one. There is quite a bit that was different in the world I ended up in compared to this world. What year is it anyways?"

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock but it was Albus who finally said "We all need to talk I think. But I think it would be best if all of the children were to be elsewhere while we do."

The girl still in Lucius' arms grinned and called out "Mips!"

Lucius' eyes widened once again when the elf in question popped in. He looked down at the girl in his arms and then at the elf. "Mips will you take the children to the old nursery please?"

Mips eyes widened and she enthusiastically nodded her head. "Mips will do that Master. Comes along children."

One of the other older men with the group cleared his throat and said "Uh Mips there are two babies that you will need to carry with you. They are only three months old."

Lucius', Albus', Severus', Remus', Narcissa's, Rabastan's, and Rudolphus' eyes all widened at that and then they all watched as Mips took both babies into her arms before leading at least twenty-five children out of the study.

Once all the kids were out of the study Albus turned back towards Sirius and said "Now why don't you introduce everyone who is with you Sirius? Also to be sure that you are indeed Sirius tell me something that nobody else would know."

Sirius huffed and rolled his eyes. "You made Snape take an unbreakable vow to never tell anyone that I had him lured to the Shrieking Shack during Moony's transformation. After you had him take the vow you gave me detention for the rest of the school year and made sure that Gryffindor didn't win the House cup that year and that Slytherin did."

Albus nodded and then chuckled at the look on Severus' face. "Did you really think I would let him get away with what he had done to you Severus? I may have been blind and I may have made you make that vow to me but I still made sure that Sirius paid for what he did to you. I wasn't going to make Remus pay for Sirius' bad judgment so since I couldn't expel Sirius without expelling Remus I chose to make Sirius' life a living hell for the rest of the school year. Now Sirius who is it that you brought with you? And why did you all come here? How did you come here?"

Sirius chuckled and then nodded. "I'll start with the easiest. We came to be here by the veil in some ways and by old magic in others. When I ended up in the other world I met James, Lily, Severus, Lucius, Cissa, Remus, Harry, the Weasley's, James jr, Liliana, and a whole bunch of other people. In the other world James and Lily were still alive and they came with us to this world. Voldemort was killed the night that he tried to kill James and Lily and didn't come back to life but Death Eaters still set about killing everyone. About six months ago in the other world the killings picked up again and after Hermione was killed this morning I was asked to get all of the kids and bring them here so that is what I did. The only thing is I brought Lily, James, Regulus who was also in the other world after he got threw into the veil, Frank, Alice, Ted, and Bellatrix with me which are the adults with me. The Albus in the world I was in said it didn't matter if there were two of the same person in the world. He demanded I bring the ones I did with me so that they would survive. I tried to bring Harry with me but he wanted to stay and avenge his wife's death. So I brought Harry's kids, Lucius' kids, Snape's kids, Remus' kids, Lily, James, Regulus, Alice, Frank, Bella, and all of their kids with me that were still alive. As I said earlier I have letters for Snape, Malfoy, Albus, Cissa, Remus, and even one for Hermione and Harry. I was reassured by the Albus in the world that we just came to that even if Snape, Malfoy, and Remus get together with who they were with in the other world in this world that the kids from the other world wouldn't cease to exist. They would just be older than themselves that are born in this world. I also think that it would be a good idea if someone were to give Bella, Alice, and Lily a chair to sit in since all three women are currently pregnant. They need to be off of their feet after the adventure we had in order for us to get here."

With the last couple of sentences that Sirius said Rudolphus, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa all moved to make room for more chairs and then conjured them. Once they had enough chairs they all motioned for the others to sit down. Once everyone from the new group was sitting down Lucius, Remus, Severus, Rabastan, Rudolphus, and Albus also sat down and then looked at the new group.

Albus turned to look at Sirius again and held out his hand. "Let me read the letter my other self wrote to me Sirius."

Sirius nodded and then after grabbing several out of his robe pocket he found the one with Albus' name on it and handed it to him. "It is charmed to where only you can read it. Your other self did say to read it out loud so that everyone will know what is going on."

Albus nodded and cleared his throat as he unrolled the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Albus,_

_I know that this must be weird for you to receive a letter from yourself but it cannot be helped. Those that have suddenly appeared in Lucius' Malfoy's study is there at my behest and that of Severus Snape's, Remus Lupin's, Narcissa Snape, and Lucius Malfoy himself. There are letters for others but I have instructed Sirius Black to make sure that you got this letter first. First off let me tell you something that only we would know so that you know that this is a letter indeed to yourself from yourself. You have been married to Minerva McGonagall since the end of her seventh year. _

_Now that, that is out of the way let me tell you why I have sent Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, James and Lilly Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Ted Tonks to your world or back to your world as it may be. James and Lily did die in your time but they lived in my world. I have ways that I am able to see between the two worlds but after I send this group to you it will be shut off so that no others can follow behind them. In my world Sirius and Regulus Black appeared out of thin air after they were sent through the veil alive. They have both helped our cause here._

_You may be wondering why Lucius' Malfoy's kids are there and it is simple really. His wife was killed this morning by a group of Death Eaters and he wanted them to be sent some place safe and some place where they will still have their Mother. Harry Potter also sent his kids with Sirius and the others because his wife was also killed this morning. I will not say who their wives are but suffice to say both Harry and Hermione will know in your world as soon as they get the letters that were sent with Sirius. _

_Voldemort tried to kill the Potter's but it back fired and he was killed in this world. We knew of the horcruxes and have already destroyed them in this world. I have sent a list with Sirius so that you know what they are and where they are so that you can destroy them in your world. Bellatrix LeStrange was a spy for the light side in my world and I have sent her to your world because she is now pregnant and I will not have her hurt on my watch. I do know that your Bellatrix has died or will die at the hands of Voldemort shortly and you must allow this to happen so that when someone goes back and tells him that they have seen Bellatrix he will not take it seriously. Make sure that Bella, Alice, and Lily all get the care that they need since they are carrying children within them. _

_I need for you to go to Hogwarts as soon as you read this and check on Hermione Granger. She will be attacked tonight and if you don't get to Hogwarts as soon as you are done she will die and she must not die. I hope that one day my world will also become your world but that will not happen if your world cannot join the light and dark like we did in my world. Although while we have joined our light and dark as one we still have rogues which are the people responsible for the deaths that happened today. I beg of you to do as I ask._

_Sirius, Regulus, and James will introduce each kid to you all later after you make sure that Hermione is still alive. I will tell you that you all are in for one heck of a shock or two._

_Forever me,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

As soon as he was finished reading the letter he quickly stood up out of his chair and looked at Severus, Lucius, Rabastan, Rudolphus, Remus, and Narcissa who all had wide eyes and he shook his head. "I will be back as soon as I can. I must get to Hogwarts so that I can make sure Miss Granger is alright."

He didn't wait for anyone to respond instead he made his way over to the fireplace as quickly as he could. As he stepped inside the fireplace he was surprised to see that James, Regulus, Severus, Rabastan, and Lucius were standing behind him. He didn't say anything instead he quickly called his destination out. He had no doubt that the others were following behind him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was laying on the cold floor of the dungeon and groaning as she tried to move but couldn't. Her whole body was racked in pain and she knew that she was losing quite a bit of blood. She knew that if Draco or someone else didn't come soon that she was going to die right where she lay. She couldn't believe that he had done what he did to her. She couldn't believe that one of the people she trusted most hurt her the way he had and then left her to die.

Her voice was hoarse from all the yelling that she had done so when she heard footsteps coming her way she couldn't even yell for the person. Her eyesight kept going black and he head was killing her. She knew that she was on the edge of losing consciousness and she could no longer put up a fight to stay conscious. She heard someone yell in shock and she blinked her eyes trying to get them to focus when she saw Draco standing over her and looking down at her in horror. "Draco."

Draco couldn't believe the shape that Hermione was in when he found her. He dropped down to his knees beside her and gently moved her hair off of her face as he started shouting for help. He felt the cold air and looked up and sighed in relief when he saw the Bloody Baron. "Go and get Blaise and Pansy from the Slytherin common room. I can't save her on my own."

He didn't even wait to see the Baron float away before he looked back down at Hermione and said "You stay with me Granger! Damn it you stay with me!"

Hermione lost the fight to stay conscious as she heard Draco screaming at her. The last thing she heard before her world went dark was someone screaming and several people cursing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pansy and Blaise got to Draco as they heard him shout "Wake the bloody hell up Granger! You can't die on my watch! I'll kill whoever did this to you."

They both screamed as they saw the state that Hermione was in but before they could say anything to Draco they turned quickly with their wands held out in front of them when they heard several people curse. They lowered their wands when the saw that it was the Headmaster, Severus, Lucius, Rabastan, and a couple other people they didn't recognize. They didn't even say anything about the fact that Rabastan and Lucius was there. Instead they moved to the side to let the adults through.

Draco looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his Father and Godfather along with the Headmaster, his Uncle Rabastan, and two people he didn't know but thought that he recognized. "She was like this when I found her. I tried to keep her awake but she blacked out. You have to help her."

Lucius squeezed Draco's shoulder and then pulled him up with Severus' help. "We will help her Son. Do you have any clue who could have done this to her?"

Draco frowned and shook his head. "Tonight was her night to patrol with Weasley. Ever since she got that first note she has been patrolling either with Potter, Weasley, Blaise, Pansy, or me. I don't even like her patrolling with Weasley for some reason but she said everything would be okay."

Lucius nodded but didn't say anything because at that point James and Regulus stood back up from where they were looking Hermione over and James said "We need to take her back to the Manor with us. She has not only been attacked physically but she was raped. I will pay for a Healer for her. It is nothing against Madam Pomfrey but I would feel better if Lily and I could keep a close eye on her personally especially since she was attacked here at Hogwarts."

Albus nodded and then looked at Severus. "Is it okay with you if we bring her back with us? If it is we can just use Severus' quarters to floo from."

Lucius gave a curt nod. "That is fine Albus. However I do think that we should allow Draco, Blaise, and Pansy to come with us. After what they have seen they deserve answers as much as the rest of us do."

Albus sighed but nodded and then looked at Severus, Lucius, James, Regulus, and Rabastan. "Who is carrying her? I don't think that we should use magic on her until we have her laying on something soft."

The five men nodded and then James said "I'll carry her. I really don't feel up to dealing with Alice's, Lily's, or Bellatrix's temper if something more were to happen to Mia."

Draco turned to his Father with wide eyes as he snarled "Why did that man mention Aunt Bella, Father? You can't let her near Granger! She will just finish what whoever did this to Granger started. I will not allow Granger to be killed if I can help it! I don't care if I have to go against you Father or anyone else I will."

Rabastan chuckled and cut in and said before Lucius could say anything "Just come with us Draco. Once we are back at Malfoy Manor I promise everything will be explained. I also promise that Bella nor anyone else will harm or kill Miss Granger."

Draco sighed but nodded and then followed behind the Headmaster, the man carrying Hermione, the second man he didn't know, Rabastan, and Severus. He walked in between Blaise and Pansy with his Father walking behind them. He wasn't sure why but he knew that Hermione would be safe. He kept quiet as he followed his Godfather into his quarters. He didn't say anything as he watched the man carrying Hermione step into the fireplace and disappear followed by Albus, his Uncle Rabastan, his Father, and the other man he didn't know. Once the second man he didn't know floo'd away he stepped in and called out his destination. He had no doubt that Pansy would come right after him followed by Blaise and then Severus.

As he stepped out of the fireplace and into his Father's study his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Now that I got this chapter out of the way maybe I can focus on editing my updates for you all! LOL! I know that this is different than what I normally write as far as how things go but my mind would just not let it go... Anywayz I hope that you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think! If you all like it I may post the 2nd chapter tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the next chapter for this story... I hope you all enjoy it! I know that its been quite a while but I'm stuck in the hospital so Jen is the one updating for me... Make sure you all tell her thank ya...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace and back into Lucius' study James barked out "I need a clean set of clothes for Mia and I need a soft place to lay her at. She was raped and from the looks of it she was tortured. Bella I need for you, Lily, and Alice to try to heal her as much as you can until we get a Healer here. The others should be coming soon along with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. Remus I need for you to contact Andromeda and get her here. I don't care what you have to say or do to get her here just do it. Cissa make sure that Mips doesn't let the kids come downstairs or in here. Sirius conjure some water, towels, and washcloths. Ted check and see if we have a Bezoar in the bag that we brought with us. I am pretty damn certain that she has been poisoned. Frank make sure that once everyone that is coming through the floo is here that you ward it to where nobody can come in unexpectedly."

Once he was done barking out orders he walked over and laid Hermione down as gently as he could on the transfigured bed that was now in the center of Lucius' study. He stepped back as Alice, Lily, and Bella all hurried over to the bed and started working on Hermione. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. He was pissed as hell that someone would do this to Hermione. He looked around and gave a nod of satisfaction when he saw that everyone was doing what they were told to do. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a gasp and smirked slightly at Draco. "Come on over here Draco. I am sure that Hermione would love it if you were close by."

Draco nodded and walked over to where the man who had said that was standing. After looking at Hermione for a few more minutes he looked at the man. "I hope that you don't take offense to this but you look familiar but I can't place how I could know you or who you are."

James laughed and shook his head. "You don't know me but you do know my son. My name is James Potter and the red headed woman helping Bella and Alice to work on Hermione is my wife Lily. From what I understand in this world Lily and I were both killed by Voldemort. I know that you probably have a lot of questions but they need to wait until we know how Hermione is doing. I didn't leave my world and come to this one just to lose her all over again."

Draco's eyes were wide but he nodded and then turned his head to look back at Hermione. "Do you think she will be alright?"

James sighed and nodded. "I think she will be but I'm not a Healer. From what I saw of her injuries they are extensive. I will however promise you this though. Whoever did this to her will pay for it and they will pay for it dearly. I may not know this Hermione but I knew the one from my world and she was like a daughter or a sister to me. I will not let this go unanswered even if I have to use old laws to accomplish what I want."

Draco lifted an eyebrow at that and asked "What do you mean old laws?"

Lucius who had just walked over chuckled and said "He can call a feud with the person or the family of the person who has hurt Miss Granger. I have a feeling that quite a few people will be asking for the head of the person who hurt Miss Granger including your Uncle Rudolphus."

James nodded. "Oh I know I will not be the only one using old laws to get my revenge. I know for a fact that both Regulus and Sirius will as will Alice and Frank and more than likely Bellatrix. Ever since Hermione found out what she did about her life in our world Bellatrix has pretty much adopted Hermione as her own daughter. While my Bella may be on the side of light if you cross her you see just how she can be viewed as a soldier of the dark side. You don't mess with what is hers and live to brag about it."

Bellatrix looked up from where she was trying to get a cut to heal on Hermione and nodded at James. "You are damn right James. If my husband in this world won't enact the law I will do it myself regardless of the fact that I am pregnant. I will not allow this to go unpunished."

Rudolphus who heard Bella's statement spoke up and said "I will enact the law as will Rabastan once we find out who attacked Miss Granger. I may not know the person who you are but in this world you are my wife and I will not allow anyone to harm you, the baby you carry, or the girl you think of as a daughter."

Bella nodded and looked back down at Hermione and got back to work even as she listened to Draco ask "Will Blaise, Pansy, and I ever know what is going on here? I feel as if I walked into the twilight zone or something."

Lily laughed and said "Don't worry Dragon you will know what is going on as soon as we have Mia stable. Just suffice to say for now we have people from two different worlds here and that both worlds will eventually merge together and not just merge because of whom already is here. Now if you will call an elf and have her go and get Andromeda and bring her here. She should have already been here but my guess is Remus is having trouble getting her to come willingly."

Lucius nodded and called for an elf and after giving her the instructions he turned back to Lily. "Is there anything else you need Mrs. Potter?"

Lily huffed and rolled her eyes and said "Call me Lily, Lucius. Actually have Albus send an elf to go and get Harry and Neville. Both of them are going to eventually be needed once Hermione is healed. There is a prophecy but that can wait until later to be explained."

Lucius nodded again and walked over to where Albus was talking to Severus, Rabastan, Frank, and Regulus. "Albus, Lily wants you to call an elf and have the elf go and get Potter and Longbottom and bring them here. Apparently they are going to be needed once Miss Granger is fully healed. She said something about a prophecy of some kind but that that will be explained later."

Albus nodded and called for Winky and then gave Winky her instructions before turning back to Lucius. "How is Miss Granger doing do you think Lucius?"

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "Honestly I do not know Albus. From what I saw Bella was having a hard time to get a cut to close. Lily had me send a house elf to get Andromeda since she wasn't here already. Hopefully once Andromeda is here everything will be sorted and healed. I'm afraid that if Miss Granger doesn't make it that we will have three very irate pregnant witches to deal with. Oh and you should know that James, Frank, and Rudolphus are planning on using old laws in order to make sure that whoever did this to Miss Granger is punished and punished severely."

Regulus nodded. "Sirius and I will be using old laws also. Nobody gets away with hurting a family member and Hermione is a family member in more ways than one. We will take care of her and make it to where nobody can harm her again like she was. She was indeed raped from the tests that James and I did on her but some kind of magic and my guess is it's another branch of the old magic made it to where she is once again a pure witch."

Albus' eyes widened in shock as did Severus' and Lucius' and he said "Are you telling me that even though she was raped that she is a virgin once more?"

Regulus nodded. "That is exactly what I am telling you. You saw the test we ran on her before bringing her here. Something has made sure that she got her innocence back."

Severus shook his head in amazement. "I have a feeling that there is a lot more to Miss Granger than any of us know. And I don't mean just the Miss Granger from our world."

Regulus smirked and nodded. "Oh there is a lot to Hermione that none of you know but come this time tomorrow night you will know it all. For now we just need to make sure that Hermione survives this because if she doesn't then all of us can expect the world as we know it to end."

Lucius looked back over his shoulder to where Hermione was still being tended to by Bella, Lily, and Alice and then looked back at the group. However before he could say anything two pops were heard and he spun on his heel with his wand drawn only to lower it and let out a relieved sigh. He nodded at both elf's that were standing there and then turned to look at the three surprised people plus Remus. "Andromeda you are needed to help heal Miss Granger. Longbottom and Potter sit down and we will talk when we can. Remus you can stay over here and keep Potter and Longbottom company if you would."

Harry glared at Lucius but before he could say anything Albus said "Harry and Neville sit down and we will explain everything here as soon as we can. Right now our main priority is Miss Granger who was attacked at Hogwarts earlier. Now I know that you two will have a lot of questions once you look around the room but for now I want you to hold them until we can talk. Do you understand?"

Harry and Neville both sighed but nodded and sat down like they were told. When they looked around their eyes widened at the people they were seeing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa smiled when she saw her estranged sister and said "I know that you have questions Andy but they can wait until after you help Alice, Bella, and Lily heal Miss Granger. She was sexually assaulted and tortured at Hogwarts earlier. Then you can have the reunion you are meant to have with your husband."

Andromeda's eyes widened in shock but then she nodded and hurried over to the bed where Hermione was at with Narcissa on her heels. She gasped when she saw the state Hermione was in. "Sweet Merlin who did this to her?"

Lily looked up and shook her head. "We don't know but you can bet that we will find out. We have been able to heal some of her cuts and we gave her a Bezoar but she still needs healed. She was raped but it seems that some magic came into play and she's back to being a virgin again. I've also given her a dose of blood replenishing potion. As you can see she still has a couple of cuts on her that we have yet to be able to heal. We also left her ribs and her lung for you to heal."

Andromeda nodded and whipped out her wand and set to work on the young girl she cared for like family. She shook her head as she got a full list of details on what was done to her. "She was tortured with the Cruciatus curse and the reason the two cuts aren't healing is because you need the counter curse which Severus knows since the curse is one he came up with."

Lily nodded and quickly walked over to where Severus was talking to the others. "Sev we need you please. We can't get some wounds on Mia to close but Andy said you should be able to perform the counter curse since the curse she was hit with was one you came up with."

Severus nodded and quickly followed Lily over to the bed. He took his wand out and did the wand movements three times as he performed the counter curse. Once he was sure all of her wounds knitted back together he gave a nod of satisfaction. "I will stay over here in case you need me again. How is Miss Granger doing Andy?"

Andromeda sighed. "Her blood pressure is a little too low for my liking but it should come back up now that she can be given more blood replenishing potion without fear of the blood pouring out of her even more. I have healed the broken ribs that she had and now I am working on the punctured lung she has. I have already also cast the contraceptive charm on her so that she doesn't get pregnant from the rape. She was crucioed but until she wakes up I won't know how it has affected her."

Severus swore. "Whoever did this is going to pay. Will you wake her up once you finish healing her?"

Andromeda shook her head. "No, she needs to rest. However if she doesn't wake up within two hours after being healed I will wake her up. I figure two hours should give us enough time for you all to explain to me just how in the bloody hell Alice, Frank, Lily, James, Sirius, Regulus, and Ted is here."

Severus nodded. "We'll explain once you have Miss Granger healed."

Andromeda nodded and then let out a sigh of relief when she finished the last wand movement. "Now we leave her to rest for a while. However we will need to check on her every twenty to thirty minutes to make sure that her lung is working properly again."

Severus nodded again and then said. "Well come over to where Harry and Neville are sitting and pull up a seat. We will get Blaise, Draco, and Pansy sat down and then we can all talk about what is going on."

Andromeda nodded once more and after casting the spell to clean her hands she walked over and sat down in a chair followed by Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and the others. She sat back and waited for whoever to start talking about just what in the hell was going on.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I hope you all liked this one... Once again make sure ya thank Jen for takin the time to update for me and to type up all of updates that I some how managed to delete... *snorts* You just gotta love pain shots!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update and for that I'm sorry but I've been in and out of the hospital... I did have some fun with this chapter and I hope that you all like it... I am slowly getting all my stories updated but I am also dealing with a couple sick kids so everything is going slower than I would like it too... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once everyone was seated Albus looked at Sirius and said "Now that we are all sat down maybe you can explain some of what is going on, Sirius. I'm sure Andromeda will let us know when we need to stop so that Miss Granger can be checked on."

Andromeda nodded. "I have a charm on her monitoring her condition and I also set an alarm so that we know when thirty minutes is up so that I can check on her lung. Now I for one would love to know how Ted is here when I know that he died."

Sirius smiled slightly. "I know that your Ted has died, Andy, but the Ted I brought with me is also your Ted. Regulus and I both fell into an alternate reality when we fell through the veil alive. In the world we fell into Bellatrix was on the Light side, Ted was alive, Alice and Frank hadn't been subjected to the Cruciatus curse, and James and Lily were both alive. I have letters for some of you that are here as I already told Albus but I don't think it is time to give them to the people they go to just yet. Bella, Ted, Frank, Alice, James, Lily, Regulus, and me are not t he only ones that are here but all of the children are upstairs playing so that they don't have to witness anything that happens or hear anything that we say. Voldemort died and stayed dead after he tried to kill Lily and James in the world that Reg and I ended up in but unfortunately there were and still are some rogue Death Eaters and they started up the killing again. Albus from the other world thought it best that Reg and I come back here and bring Bella, Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Ted, and all of the kids with us since a couple of the Mother's died today before Albus sent us here."

Albus nodded. "That is pretty much what the letter that my other self sent to me. It is also how we knew that Miss Granger was in danger. Okay so I guess one of my questions is why did my other self call Narcissa, Mrs. Snape?"

Lily chuckled and said "That is because in our world Narcissa and Lucius annulled their marriage and Narcissa married Severus while Lucius married someone else. In fact Lucius was Severus' best man at his wedding to Narcissa and Severus was Lucius' best man at his wedding. Both Narcissa and the woman that Lucius married are very good friends even though they are several years apart."

Sirius nodded and said ruefully "When I first saw who Lucius was married to my first response was to hit him which I did but boy did I pay for doing that in the end. My ears and face still ring and sting just thinking about it."

James smirked and shook his head. "I remember that clearly. That was a year before they were married. It was also the day that Reg let it known to you that he was alive and in our world also. It took Reg, Albus, Harry, Bella, and Lily to calm Sirius down enough to listen to what Lucius' fiancé was saying and then he kept apologizing every day for a week straight because he didn't want her mad at him."

Bellatrix chuckled. "That was a fun week for all. Lucius didn't care that he got punched but what he was upset about is that his fiancé was upset. Anyways to bring some things up to speed the reason we are here today is because Albus, Harry, Lucius, and a couple others from our world wanted us to come here and bring the children so that they would be safe and so that some of the kids would still have their Mother's even if they were from a different world. The Albus in our world said that if we were able to unite both light and dark in this world then eventually both worlds would combine in some way, shape, or form."

Albus nodded and said thoughtfully "Do any of you know who it was that hurt Miss Granger this evening?"

Lily pursed her lips for a few seconds before she said "We don't know for sure and we won't know for sure until Hermione wakes up but I know that Alice, Bella, Sirius, Reg, Frank, Ted, James, and me all have our suspicions. Even though Voldemort is still alive in this world a lot of the things in this world are the same as our world in some ways but totally different in other ways. Albus allowed us to view things for a while before we came here which is how we knew that Rabastan, Rudolphus, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Remus, and Albus were here. We didn't view tonight's attack on Hermione but we have viewed a couple different things that has happened to the Hermione in this world in the past."

Sirius' eyes hardened as he snarled "I see that little shit anytime soon and he's going to wish that I stayed gone after what I witnessed him do. I think that as soon Mia is able that we take her to Gringotts so that she can learn just who she is exactly. If we can speed up her learning who she is and everything then maybe just maybe we can get this world on the right track. I have the list of horcrux's and I have the Potion and spell that Mia created to bring Voldemort back into his body of Tom Riddle and cleanse him of all the dark magic. Harry can still fulfill the prophecy by killing Voldemort but leaving Tom Riddle to live the life that he should have."

Albus' eyes widened in shock. "Miss Granger came up with a way to defeat Voldemort?"

Alice chuckled as she nodded. "Mia is the brightest witch of her age not only in this world but in the world we came from also. If we want to make sure that there are no rouge Death Eaters running around then we need to cleanse Voldemort of all the Dark Magic and then and only then can he once again be Tom Riddle. This will work and it will fulfill the prophecy. Harry here is a horcrux but we can safely get it out of him once Mia is awake and completely well. She also created a spell for that with the help of Severus in our world. Mia is the only one who got more than one letter and a couple of them that she got is from her other self as well as her husband, Albus, and Harry from the world we came from. Now to answer Andy's question about Ted on how he is here it is actually quite simple. When the killing curse was sent at him the Albus from the world we came from interfered and brought Ted to our world and transfigured a body to look like Ted and let everyone think he is dead. We would have sent him back sooner but his help was needed. Even though he was no longer here he was able to keep an eye on how Andy and Dora were doing."

Adromeda's eyes widened in shock even as she nodded. "So that explains why I didn't feel as if I lost part of myself. I always thought that Ted was still alive even though I saw his dead body."

Ted nodded. "I'm sorry for you having to go through that, Love."

Andromeda smiled and shook her head. "As long as you are alive and with me I don't care what I had or have to go through."

Ted smiled. "I'm alive and back where I want to be as are James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Sirius, Reg, and Bella. And young Harry gets the chance to meet his parents and his younger siblings."

Harry's mouth dropped open at that. "I have brothers and sisters? I mean besides the one that well my Mum is carrying now."

James laughed and nodded. "You have a brother who is getting ready to turn thirteen this year and two sisters who just turned eleven. Your Mother is pregnant with another girl."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and then he grinned. "Nice. I will finally have a family of my own. Since you guys are here in this world does this mean I don't have to go back to Vernon and Petunia's?"

Lily pursed her lips as her eyes flashed with fire even as she glared at Albus. "You mean to tell me you have had my son living with my magic hating sister? Are you out of your friggin mind, Albus? I know for a fact that Petunia hates magic in this world just as much as she did in the world I lived in! How could you do that to my son? What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

Albus swallowed. "I had to place Harry there because of the blood wards. I assure you that Harry got along there just fine."

Lily glared and shook her head. "No you did not, Albus! The protection I saw myself put on Harry in this world would work even without the blood wards! You must have forgot that I am excellent in Charms, Potions, and Spell creation. You should have known better because you knew that Petunia hates magic or anything that is different! Well James and I are here now and we will be keeping Harry with us and I will be paying a little visit to my sister and her husband. I will also be pressing charges against them because they kept all the money you gave them for themselves and they abused my son!"

Harry swallowed when everyone turned to look at him in shock. "I tried to tell you, Headmaster, but you just pretty much ignored me. Why do you think I'm still small for my age? They don't feed me like they should and my uncle loves to use his fists on me as does Dudley. My aunt prefers to use a frying pan on me when she thinks I have done something worth getting hit for. There is a lot of things going on that nobody knows about but that can wait until Hermione wakes up and can talk so that she can help explain what we have found out. I will tell you this much I have already asked Griphook to start doing an inventory of my vaults because of indiscrepices that were brought to my attention right before the school year started this year."

Albus sighed but nodded. "For what it is worth, Harry, I am sorry. Now we need to discuss what exactly we are going to do about everything we have learned. We need to find out who attacked, Hermione, and deal with that person. We need to find a place for Sirius, Regulus, Lily, James, Bellatrix, Alice, Frank, and all of the kids to stay. We need to decide if the kids that are old enough are going to go to school or not."

Sirius grinned from where he was sitting beside Harry. "The kids that are old enough will be enrolling in Hogwarts. Albus, well you from the other world decided it wouldn't do to hide any of us and you thought it would do everyone good to see Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Ted, Reg, and me alive and well and siding with the light side. None of us are willing to hide that we are alive and that we are here. We need to give hope to the Wizarding world and this is the one sure thing that will give everyone hope. As for where we are going to be staying we have the proof that I am innocent and it will be given to Amelia Bones to clear my name and then we will be living in our family homes. The only difference is that I want Harry to keep the title of Lord Black because he will be better at that stuff than I am."

Albus nodded again just as the alarm on Hermione went off letting everyone know that it was time to check on her. "Then we will do that. For now let's take a short break so that Hermione can be checked over and everyone can just talk to one another."

Everyone nodded and then started talking to one another catching up while Bellatrix, Andromeda, Lily, Alice, Severus, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Neville, Blaise, and Narcissa all went over to check on Hermione.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* The next chapter will have Blaise, Draco, Harry, Pansy, and Neville wondering just who Hermione married when a surprise shows up in the study they are all in... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *grins* So here is the next chapter of this story... I so love writing this story! LMAO...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus had just sat back down in his chair after walking over and checking on Hermione when an owl flew in and landed on the arm of his chair. He quickly took the letter from the owl and when he read what it said he stood back up. "Lucius, I will be right back and I will be bringing another student with me. It seems that Miss Lovegood has had a vision and she has prophesized."

Lucius' eyes widened at that but he nodded. "I'll leave the floo unblocked until you get back, Albus."

Albus nodded and quickly left. Once he was in his office at Hogwarts he looked at Minerva and Luna. "You two can come back with me to Malfoy Manor where we will talk about the vision Luna has had as well as the prophecy. Minerva, could you send word to Filius that he is in charge until we get back. Let him know that Harry, Neville, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Luna, and Hermione are with us at Malfoy Manor. Hermione is still being tended to but hopefully she will be awake within the next couple of hours. She was attacked tonight."

Minerva gasped. "By who?"

Albus sighed and shook his head. "I do not know, Minerva, but you can guarantee that I will find out. Now we need to get back to Malfoy Manor so that Lucius can close off the floo connection again. When you step into the fireplace just yell out Lucius' Study Malfoy Manor. Now before we go, Minerva, I should warn you that Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Lily Evans Potter, James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Ted Tonks, and Bellatrix Lestrange are all at Malfoy Manor. No it isn't any kind of trick before you ask. Regulus and Sirius got thrown into another reality when they went through the veil alive. They came back tonight and brought Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Ted, and Bella with them. In the world they were in Bella was on the light side. They are all here because of something that happened in their world today and they brought a load of kids with them."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock but she just nodded and gently pushed Luna forward. After she saw Luna disappear from sight she stepped into the fireplace and called out her destination. She wanted to get to Malfoy Manor quickly so she could check on her cub. As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace she quickly walked over to where she could see Hermione laying on a bed with Adromeda Tonks, Narcissa, Lily, Alice, Bellatrix, Severus, Harry, Draco, Neville, Pansy, and Blaise surrounding her. "How is Miss Granger doing, Andy?"

Andromeda sighed and looked up at Minerva with solemn eyes. "She is doing as well as can be expected, Minerva. She doesn't seem to be in any pain so that is a good thing but I am worried about just what exactly happened to her. She will not wake up at least for another hour and if she doesn't wake up then I will wake her up. Her body seems to be going through some kind of change but as to what kind I cannot tell you."

Luna who had walked over to the group while Andy was talking said "I can tell you that. It is why I am here after all. However I will wait for a minute because we are about to have some company that doesn't need to be here to see this or hear this."

At that everyone tensed but before anyone could speak a word the study door was thrown open and a little boy about four years old ran in and over to where Hermione was laying on the bed and yelled "Mommy! Wake up, Mommy!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock and said "Why is this little boy calling Hermione, Mommy?"

Lily chuckled as she bent down and picked the little boy up and sat him on the bed beside Hermione carefully. "Because Leviathan is Hermione's son. He is one of her four children. Levi, what are you doing down here? You are supposed to be upstairs in the nursery with the other children."

Leviathan frowned and shook his head. "I escaped and came to Mommy cuz I knew I could help her. I heal and wake Mommy up now." He nodded his head and then bent down and placed a hand on each of Hermione's cheeks and then kissed her on the head. He grinned when he saw Hermione's eyes flutter open. "See? I woke Mommy up. Now I go back. Mips!"

Mips winked in and said "Young Master Leviathan is supposed to be in the nursery. Let's get you back."

Leviathan nodded and grinned as he waved at everyone in the study before he grabbed a hold of Mips' hand and was winked back to the Nursery just as Andromeda said "Sweet Merlin! He really did wake Hermione up."

This time it was Sirius who chuckled. "Leviathan seems to be a natural healer and even though he is only four years old he already knows how to heal someone instinctively. My guess is not only did he heal and wake Hermione up but he sped up her change also."

Andromeda flicked her wand over Hermione and gasped when she saw the results. "That he did. Now maybe Miss Lovegood can tell us what is going on."

Luna nodded and smiled as she sat beside Hermione on the bed while Lucius, Severus, Regulus, Sirius, Rabastan, Rudolphus, Frank, Ted, Albus, and Remus all moved the chairs so that everyone could sit down but still be near Hermione. Once everyone was sitting down she looked at Minerva and held her hand out. "Could I have that piece of parchment now, Professor?"

Minerva nodded and took the piece of parchment out of her robe pocket and handed it over to Luna. "Here you go, Miss Lovegood."

Luna nodded and smiled again and then looked at everyone in the room. "For me to be able to explain this you have to know that this prophecy was not in the other world like it should have been. It had been lost and nobody ever thought of it again after the first time it was heard. I think that it is only fair to let you all know that it is time for this prophecy to come to pass and Hogwarts knows it. Yes Hogwarts is sentient and it knew before I even did that a prophecy was in the process of coming true. Headmaster, if you would reinstate the sorting of sixth years it will be a whole lot easier to keep track of things because we would have known last year that Hermione is a prophecy child."

Albus' brows furrowed but he nodded. "I'll get it reinstated. Come Monday we will resort the sixth and seventh years."

Luna smiled at that as she looked down at Hermione. "Are you okay to listen to this, Hermione? Do you need anything?"

Hermione shook her head and whispered "I'm okay, Luna. Go on with what you know please. I know that everyone has questions for me about how I came to be in the state I am but right now I'm not remembering much of anything. I also have questions that I need to ask but I can wait until later."

Luna nodded and then took in a deep breath and let it out. "The prophecy that was made almost one hundred years ago and that was lost is as follows:

**_A child of all four houses_**

**_Will help the chosen one end a war_**

**_Dark and Light will reunite_**

**_To Protect the child Princess_**

**_From an unnamed foe_**

**_Both sides seek to heal_**

**_Redemption comes willingly to all_**

**_Protect the Princess and her family_**

**_And no one shall fall_**

**_For she can save and heal all_**

**_A child of all four houses_**

**_Will help the chosen one end a war_**

**_Dark and Light will reunite_**

**_To protect the child Princess_**

**_From an unnamed foe _**

That is the entirety of the prophecy. It was prophesized by none other than Rowena Ravenclaw herself. As I was doing my patrols tonight the prophecy came to me and I'm pretty sure that Hogwarts had something to do with it. Now as to the vision I had it was of Hermione ascending to a thrown. Once she claims her birthright all hell is going to break loose. Those who were foe's will join in protecting her but there will still be some that try to harm her. The attack on Hermione tonight has sped up her change which shouldn't have happened for another ten days yet. Hermione is an Angelus but she isn't just any Angelus. She is now the Queen since she is of age."

At that everyone's mouths dropped open but it was Pansy who asked "So what does this mean for Hermione? Who is Hermione's mate? Who is the father of the child that was in here that called Hermione, Mommy?""

Luna sighed. "I can answer some of your questions but not all of them, Pansy. It means that until she finds the person she is meant to spend the rest of her life with that she will be vulnerable. Even with her Angelus powers and the other powers she has that she has kept secret from everyone else she is open to attack until she can find the man who can ground her. The Hermione from the other world came up with a spell and potion that will make Voldemort Tom Riddle once again and this will go a long way in reuniting the dark and the light as one once more. Hermione is the heir of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. She alone can make it to where Hogwarts is protected as it once was. For Hogwarts to survive all four houses need to reunite and Hermione, Draco, Harry, Neville, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Blaise, Pansy, Ernie, and me are the only ones who can bring the school together like it should be. Hermione alone can enter the Forbidden forest and talk to the dwellers in the forest and come out unscathed. The dwellers in the Forbidden forest have vowed to take care of and protect Hermione once she was known to them. Everyone needs to put aside their differences and get along if we want our world to survive."

Hermione's eyes were wide by the time Luna stopped talking and just as she blacked out she said "Dear Merlin!"

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* See it was a bit longer than the last chapter... LOL... *chuckles* Yes I know I'm evil with where I left it but I had to cut this chapter into two for my own piece of mind... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
